vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Hotel Hijinx
Title: Hotel HJinx Players::Ham Tyler and Juliet Parrish Location: New York City Synopsis: Ham is in New York, another meeting with the President... Now to find Julie LOG BEGINS Ham Tyler is walking along the street in Manhattan, trying to figure how he got dragged along on this shopping trip. Juliet Parrish is in the hotel, Donovan having run out to try and find them coffee and croissants while Juliet tries to give her leg a break. She'd sent Ham a message she'd arrived, unexpectedly granted, and figured he'd find her sooner or later. Ham Tyler steps into the Hotel, and tries to remember what room Julie said she was in... Oh yeah.... He walks to that room, and knocks on the door. In his best 'non-Ham Voice' he calls out, "Room Service" Juliet Parrish frowns softly. Room service? she didn't order anything, and she knows damned well Mike didn't. "Coming," she calls, carefully pulling herself out of bed. She's not great, but she's better than last night, and with her cane, she makes it without toooooo long of a delay to the door. Peering out the peephole, she sees who it is, and opens the door. Ham Tyler is actually holding a tray. It has something he *knows* Julie needs, but likely, won't let herself have. Chocolate and some Pain Medicine.... "Trusting aren't you?" "I can see out the peephole, smart ass," Juliet returns, stepping back, pulling the door the rest of the way open. "Come in." Ham Tyler chuckles, "Yeah Yeah..." He steps inside and says, "I hear you've been having some pain. So, you will take one of these Codeine now, eat the Chocolate bar, and than, when your hip next bugs you, you will take more. Understood?" He says this in his best 'I will not take no for an answer' voice... which at times is good. Juliet Parrish arches an eyebrow, pushing the door shut behind him. "I should be making Bates pay for that, not the Resistance," she points out, nodding to the tray. "You really didn't need to do anything like that, Ham. I had a hot bath, I'll live." Ham Tyler shrugs, "Who said I am paying for it? This is compliments of your old friend, William Morrow." Yup, the President. Seems Ham and Heather have both had recent chats with the Commander In Chief. Juliet Parrish frowns softly at that, her head tilting to the side. "How...Ham, what'd you tell him?" she demands, leaning a bit more firmly on her cane as she eyes the other adept Commander. Ham Tyler shrugs, and smiles an obviously falsely sweet smile, "Just that you have an old injury that the asshole you work for has been causing problems with. He had his doc send this over." He smiles, "I think the President said something along the lines that you are to follow orders, like a good Resistance Member, and do the President a favor, and take the medicine...." Ham pauses, and looks thoughtful, "Yeah, that is a good paraphrase of the Big Guy's words..." Juliet Parrish smirks at Ham, shaking her head. "You're lying through your teeth, Ham." she returns, before locking the door and moving towards the sitting area of the room, her limp noticable but somewhat better than yesterday. "And it's not Bates, precisely, that aggravated it. More of the sleeping arrangement." Ham Tyler shakes his head, "Actually, what I was lying about, is what I told him... He did say you should take the medicine." Juliet Parrish chuckles quietly, shooting Ham a look over her shoulder. "Well, now that you've admitted it, tell me what you did tell him." Ham Tyler sighs, "I said, and I quote, 'You Remember Doc Parrish? Her fucking asshole, traitor of a boss, has her sleeping on a cot in her Lab. She has an old laser wound to her hip, that she fails to take care of, and refuses, at times, to take Pain Killers for... I hear it's bugging her. Maybe if you... ordered it, she would take some?'." Juliet Parrish snorts softly, rolling her eyes as she listens. "I take care of it just fine, but I can't be popping a painkiller ever time it twinges Ham, you know that. I'd never be on a level playing field if I did." Ham Tyler shrugs, and motions to the tray he just set down, "Well, not always, but how about right now? So I can tell the President, when I see him later today, that you were a good girl..." Ham tries to quickly get past the fact that he has to see the President again later. Juliet Parrish pauses, having been about to sit down, eyes narrowing slightly as she eyes Ham. "Whoa whoa...what are you seeing him for?" Ham Tyler sighs, "He needs a new Director of the CIA... He offered me the spot. I told him I'd have to think about it. He also offered O'Leary a spot on his Staff, and I know she turned him down flat out, but that she was told to think about it more... I wouldn't be surprised if she takes it... I've heard her and Elizabeth might be having some problems." Ham shrugs, not being good at Relationships, "But I have to tell him No. I don't think I'd be a good fit... I'm more of a field person than the Director can be, and that would also mean I'd have to leave the Resistance in the hands of you amateurs?" Sure, Ham can be an asshole, even while trying to do a 'noble' thing. Juliet Parrish snorts softly, leaning her cane against the chair before she carefully sits herself into the chair. "So we're going to lose members, then. Ham, if you want the position, we'll be fine. The Resistance will adapt...we're good at that." Whatever she might feel about the offer, well. She's not letting it on. She'll be trying for her own meeting with the President later this afternoon, before Ham's hopefully. Ham Tyler smirks, "Julie, do you *honestly* think I would do a good job at that job? I'd have to spend half the next five years arguing to get things approved, and the other half, doing things behind the President's back. No. I'll stick to my job dealing with the crazy people we somehow got stuck with. IF we loose anyone on this trip, it might be O'Leary... I'm not good at reading how relationships are going... but it seems to me that O'Leary and Elizabeth have had a few more problems of late... could it be the residual effects of the Conversion process?" Juliet Parrish nods slightly, glancing towards the door. "I know it wasn't smooth sailing for me," she allows. "Everyone is different. But I'd say, given what I've heard of the situation, this is a case of thick heads not thinking straight." Ham Tyler nods slightly, and points to the bottle of Pills, "Speaking of Thick Heads...." Juliet Parrish chuckles, shaking her head. "I'll have the chocolate, and save the pill for after my meeting this afternoon. As to O'Leary," Juliet switches the subject most deftly, doesn't she? "You need to find her, and get her back to the Ranch. I have a feeling she'll regret it, and soon, if she joins the President." Ham Tyler shrugs, "I'll make you a deal. You take one of the pills, and I will find O'Leary, and get her and Elizabeth to go shopping in Kansas City, while we handle the fallout around here?" Juliet Parrish shakes her head, she should have seen this coming from Ham, really, she should have. "I'll take half now, half after my meeting." she counter-offers. Ham Tyler looks thoughtful, "I suppose I, and the President, will have to settle for that..." He pauses, "You said you had a meeting this afternoon? With whom?" Hopefully the President is not going to try and steal Julie too... Juliet Parrish winks at that, motioning Ham and his tray over, she's not standing up until she has to! "That's for me to know, and you to wonder." She's not about to tell him she's going to yell at the President. Ham Tyler frowns slightly, and tosses the bottle of pills over to Julie. He holds onto the Chocolate Bar, all the way from Switzerland, until he *sees* Julie swallow the pill. "You know what that means, don't you? I will just have to use all my Government Contacts to find out." Juliet Parrish laughs softly, reaching a hand up to catch the pills as they sail perfectly towards her lap. "Ham, you do and I'll use you for target practice," she promises sweetly before cracking open the bottle. Tipping a single pill out, she glances around. "Got a knife?" Ham Tyler chuckles, "You want me to toss that to ya as well?" He chuckles, and hands Julie a closed Pocket knife. "You really are a smartass, you know that?" Juliet returns, before twisting in her seat to cut the pill in half, taking the slightly smaller half, before returning the unused half to the bottle, closing it, and setting it on the table. Ham Tyler folds his arms across his chest, "And you are too good hearted to use me as Target Practice." Mind you, if Julie does yell at the President, Ham will find out, simply because, someone will tell him, to find out who the hell Julie thinks she is. Juliet Parrish will be suave about it, but she's downright pissed off that the President would try and steal her people without so much as a 'by your leave' to her. And she's going to let him know. "There," she swallows, and reaches for her cane. "I think you should go find Heather, and I will go to my meeting." Ham Tyler hands over the Swiss Chocolate Bar, "Al lright... but I want to talk to you later..." "About?" Julie wonders as she holds the bar in one hand, and the cane in the other, straightening. Ham Tyler chuckles, "About everything that is going on... Especially Science Frontiers..." Juliet Parrish inhales deeply, before nodding, as she moves slowly towards the door. "Fair enough," she agrees, moving to usher him out along with her. Ham Tyler moves to the door himself. That went easier than he thought it might. Juliet Parrish has other things to worry about, she does! And she's going to make them heard. 'LOG ENDS Back Category:Log Category:RATED-PG-13